


Go to Sleep

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested Anonymouslycan you write something sweet with poe? like when he went to a mission and when he comes back at a really late hour he is met by a sleepy reader? if you can of course! thank you





	Go to Sleep

           Poe sighed in relief as he made his way down the corridor to his room.

           He and Black Squadron had been sent out on a scouting mission a week ago and had only just returned.  Of course, being Commander, he had to give his report while his squad members got to something to eat and hit the hay.  He didn’t mind.  Stars knew they deserved it, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t envy their extra hour of sleep.

           He was so close to his bed, he could practically feel his head on the pillow as he walked.  BB-8 seemed to be in the same ship he was in.  The normally energetic droid was rolling sluggishly, with his head bent low. As soon as he got to his charging station he’d be right as rain, and seeing you.

           He smiled at the thought.

           Leia had told him how she practically forced you out of the control room and to bed after you heard he was coming home.  He appreciated the sentiment, but he was thankful to the general.  He knew well enough how hard you pushed yourself.

           He finally reached his door and walked inside as quietly as he could.

           The lights were dimmed, but not completely off, giving him enough light to maneuver through the space. He felt his heart warm at the gesture, knowing it had to had been you thinking about him stumbling through the dark.

           BB-8 rolled over to his station without any protest, giving a low whine in relief as he plugged himself in.

           Poe took off his jacket and shoes and carefully made his way to the bed and your sleeping form.

           You were sound asleep.  You hadn’t so much as shifted since he came in.

           He felt a soft smile spread across his face as he took a seat on his side of the bed.

           You looked so peaceful when you were asleep. All the worries of the day washed away and not a care in the universe.  He hoped someday soon he could see you that peaceful while awake.

           He reached out his hand and gently stroked your cheek, bushing some of your hair back behind your ear.

           You let out a small groan, leaning into his touch. It was then your whole body started to stir and your eyes blinked open, looking blearily up at him.

           “Poe,” you said, your voice rough with sleep.  It was adorable.

           “Hey sweetheart,” Poe said.  “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

          You breathed out a sigh, rubbing some of the sleep out of your eyes.

           “It’s okay.”

           You rolled over slightly, giving him enough room to slip under the covers before you curled up beside him.

           He pressed a kiss to your forehead savoring your warm on his lips.

           “Go back to sleep,” he said gently.

           You shook your head trying your best to keep your eyes open.

           “Not sleepy,” you said, stifling a yawn.

           He chuckled lightly causing a small smile to spread across your lips.

           “Well, you don’t mind if I get some sleep do yah?” he asked.

           You shook your head, snuggling further against him.

           “Nope.”

           He smiled, leaning his head back against his pillow and finally allowing his body to relax.

           “You’ll be here when I wake up, right,” you asked gently.

           He glanced down at you.

           You weren’t looking at him, but he could see the lines of worry appearing back on your forehead.

           He felt his heart tighten at the sight.  He reached out gently turning your face to look at him.  

           “Promise,” he said.

          He leaned down, gliding his lips against yours as he pulled you close. You relaxed into his touch, holding just as tightly.

          Everything was alright now.  He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
